There Will Be Wackspurts
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* On a certain Winter morning, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander find the dairy of their mother Luna Lovegood, and to sat that they are interested in an understatement.
1. Chapter 1

**There Will Be Wackspurts.**

**A/N:** Been having this idea for a while for a while, I wasn't sure if I was going to write it though. Then I read _**'There'll be Bluebirds'**_ by little0bird, who is just brilliant and I fell in love with it so I messaged and I asked if I could adopt the title in a sense.

And I have a new tradition, a fanfiction each February 14th. I did it last year and now this year.

So I hope you enjoy **"There Will Be Wackspurts"** and please review.

**Entry 1: Finding the Journal.**

Lysander Scamander rubbed his eyes as he fought of sleep. He knew that he should be asleep even though it was the early morning, around 6:30 in the morning, but he had always been a light sleeper, so he never really slept in, only when he was sick. One reason why he was different then his twin brother, Lorcan who loved to sleep in, mainly in the holidays.

So the 13 year old was more than shocked to see his twin and fellow Ravenclaw awake and casually stirring his cocoa with a dreamy expression on his face — something that they had both gotten from their mother, while Lorcan was more like their father and Lysander was an even mixture, but different all in one.

"Lor, what are you doing up? You're never up this early." Lysander said, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, which ended at around his ears, just like his brother, dad and various "uncles'".

Lorcan faced his identical twin with a dreamy smile on his face. "I knew you would be up soon. Come on, I mad you some cocoa." Lysander did as his older brother — "By only eight minutes!" he would have claimed as he was a younger —and took the still warm cup of cocoa that his brother had pointed to in his hands, drinking up the warmness of the chocolate drink that their mother would insist on buying, every time they family of four went into the muggle-world.

As the twins sat one by one over the island of a illuminated kitchen — which their 'Aunt' 'Mione had personally decorated a few years ago as a present or something — if you had just walked into the kitchen on first glance you wouldn't be able to tell while twin was the other, they looked so similar, but of course, even if the were identical twins, they were different. Lorcan's hair was a little longer than Lysander's do to an accident from a few months past — Lily Potter was still apologizing for that, despite how many times he told her it was okay — and his eyes were also lighter than Lysander's, but both of them were still a shade of brown that they had got from their father. Their personalities were also different. Lorcan was more dreamy and out-going; while Lysander had a better grip on things.

"You're avoiding my question." Lysander said, taking a sip from the hot beverage.

"It's simple Ly, couldn't sleep." Lorcan said, looking up, his brown eyes having a dreamy tinge to them. "By the way, you know mom left last night right?"

Lysander blinked. "Oh yeah… I forgot that she went to go visit Grandpa … I hope he get's well."

"She was going to wake us both up, but she didn't wake you since she thought you looked sick, but she sent you her love. Dad's sleeping again. I couldn't fall back asleep, so here I am." Lorcan said, finishing the mud of cocoa off, before moving to put it in the sink.

Lysander sighed. He really cared for his mother, and it was just like her to not wake him up when he wasn't feeling good — which wasn't very often, mind you — but it was really odd that Lorcan couldn't go back to sleep… That only happened when he had something on his mind.

"Wanna go up to the attic?" Lorcan said, looking over head, to where the twins would escape to every summer for privacy or anything like that, no matter the boxes of things that their mother had put there so none of her things never got stolen if a person who didn't the same blood — or a marriage bond to— could open.

Nodding, Lysander finished the drink and followed his brother up the staircase, on the two-story muggle house that their parents had fallen in love with sometime before they were born, but when on the landing, Lorcan pulled on a thick string and a latter fell out.

"Go ahead." Lorcan said, making a movement with his head, telling Lysander to climb up first.

Hoisting himself up onto the latter that was still sturdy, Lysander climbed up, marveling at the sign of his and Lorcan's 'safe place'.

Not very much people had gone into it, seeing as their were a few cobwebs hanging in mid-air and on the walls of the attic. But something that caught his eye, in the form of a light lavender journal — or was it a diary? —that was quite thick-looking. It didn't look dangerous, but his mother and his 'Aunt' Ginny had warned him countless times not to trust books, and he personally could see why, with what little information 'Uncle' Harry had told him about screaming books.

"Lor," Lysander said, as his brother emerged from the latter.

"Hm?"

"I found something."

"Me too, I don't remember their being so many cobwebs in here." Lorcan said, his voice trailing off.

"No, not that," Lysander said, moving to grab the Lavender-colored journal. "I think it's a journal."

"Open it and check…" Lorcan said, taking a fast glance at the Lavender-colored journal, before moving to get rid of the cobwebs.

Lysander sighed and thought it over. Surely it couldn't be dangerous…. Right?

Going to what he assumed was the cover of the book, Lysander opened the very first page, and brown eyes widened as he read what he saw in an elegant script.

'_Property of Luna Lovegood'_

"Lor, I think I just found mom's dairy." Lysander said, taking a seat on the dusty floor of the attic.

"Really? Interesting." Lorcan said, sounding both interested and uninterested —how that was possible Lysander had no clue.

"Do you want to read it? It must be out for a reason, you know how mom always tries to avoid telling us about that second war for a reason? Maybe it can tell us from mom's point of view!" Lysander said, getting honestly excited. E always got that way with a new book.

Lorcan seemed to deliberate on it for a second, but Lysander knew that Lorcan was just as interested as him in learning about their mother.

"Okay… But let's not let her find out." Lorcan said, taking a seat next to his brother.

Lysander opened it to the first page, and began to read.

_February 15__th__ 1990._

_Hello. My mummy had gotten me this for my birthday, along with a pair of radish earrings. She said that I needed somewhere to vent any stresses that I had, but I told her that I had none. But I may use this just for her. Daddy called her brilliant for the present. I wonder why… I wonder what I am supposed to write in here. I bet the Wackspurts are fuzzing up my brain… _

As Lysander read this aloud, he got interested right away. Would he be able to read about how his mother was like as a child, and beyond that?

He saw the same look of interest etched on Lorcan's face, and flipped the page to read another.

**A/N: **Ooo, I am interested. Very interested too, Lysander.

Anyways, please drop a review; it can be anything, a sentence, criticism, just review please! And I might update tomorrow if I get some reviews, and the entry will be longer, and will have more input. Thank You. Happy Vallentine's day ;D

**XOXO**

**Usuilove21** (2-14-11)


	2. Authors Note: Indefinite Hiatus

**Authors Note.**

Okay… I know that this is not what anyone expecting, not even myself. But…

This story that you're reading right now? Yeah, it's now on indefinite hiatus. I keep on trying to get myself liking anime and manga again… but it is getting very uninteresting to me. I will keep reading it of course, but anime and manga fanfiction is getting just plain boring to me write now. I have moved onto Harry Potter and writing my own books. I just… need a break from anime and manga. It is making my mind explode. Like really.

And If this is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Well, I am very much interested in KH still, my stories bore the hell out of me though.

10 minutes ago I was just trying to find more about Hitler and I could literally hear my brain collapsing. I'm serious.

But when I say that I am done writing anime and manga fanfiction for a while, that means that I am going to be writing Harry Potter fanfiction on my other account, Optimistic Dreamer. It'll just help me clear my head. It really will. I won't have to worry about having god knows how many fanfiction that I have to work on.

I know I am only thinking of myself. But that's just thing. I hardly ever think of myself. I only think of you guys, never myself. I guess that is the problem of being a pushover.

Hell, I will probably go back to this tomorrow, and say: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS I THINKING? PUTTING ALL OF MY FANFICTION ON HAITUS!" I will probably blame the 'Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs' because I am currently listening to 'Maps' by them – which is probably my favorite song currently, mind you – and I will delete this authors note as fast as I can, but I doubt that will happen honestly.

I feel like everyone is going to be upset, but at least I am not leaving without saying anything, just dropping off the face of the fanfiction earth like most writers, right?

That counts.

And also, I am in the need for a big style change. So my style is going to be different (Hopefully) from now on.

I might see you in a week, tomorrow, a month, three months, a year, six months? I have no clue honestly.

But God speed.

**Thank you.**

**Usuilove21. (2/24/11)**


End file.
